


The Twinks Move In

by Skyhigh_Imagination



Series: Oh My Gosh, They Were ROOMMATES- [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Emma and Courtney Show Up Kinda for like 2 seconds, Gen, This is Just Noah being the terrible man he is and Cody Bullying him-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:48:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyhigh_Imagination/pseuds/Skyhigh_Imagination
Summary: Somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario, Is a Prestigious School Known as Wawanakwa University, and Noah Bhatt made it in, along with his Best Friend Cody Anderson.Noah's Childhood Neighbors, Emma Phong and Courtney Dorji are also attending, but due to Noah and Cody's delay they refuse to Help them Move in.Luckily for them they Run into a Nice Jock and his Chaotic Best Friend!
Series: Oh My Gosh, They Were ROOMMATES- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163702
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The Twinks Move In

Noah pulled into the parking space; he held the wheel tightly with both hands as he stared up at the Dorms. He let out a small breath before his attention was grabbed by his Best Friend. 

“Dude, Dude, DUDE!” Cody drummed on his knees, a large nervous smile on his Face, “We’re Actually HERE!!!!! College! It’s Like we’re Grown or Something!” 

“Or Something.” Noah replied, before pulling out his cellphone and texting to their shared friend, Emma.

. 

* * *

_ [ the ok one ] _

_ -A Week Ago- _

_ -[Have you left yet?] _

_ -[Noah, I know you’ve seen this.] _

_ -5 Days Ago- _

_ -[Courtney is having a conniption, you need to answer her.] _

_ -[omg, You’re literally the worst person I have the misfortune of associating with.] _

_ -4 Days Ago- _

_ -[NOAH!!!!] _

_ -[You better be dead.] _

_ -3 Days Ago- _

_ -[You’re not dead right? Noah please reply I’m actually worried did you wreck are you in the hospital? Noah are you alright? Plaes repond] _

_ [i’m fine.]- _

_ -[I Hate You.] _

_ -Today- _

_ [hey we’re here]- _

* * *

Instead of a Reply, he got a phone call. 

“Yeah?” 

“IT’S BEEN A  _ WEEK, NOAH!!!!!!”  _

That’s Not Emma.

“You’re Not Emma.” 

“ _ REALLY!???  _ THAT’S ALL YOU HAVE TO  _ SAY  _ FOR YOURSELF?? _ ” _

“If I Knew you were Courtney I Wouldn’t have Answered-”

“NOAH! UHG! YOU ARE  _ SO  _ IRRESPONSIBLE, I ABSOLUTELY  _ CANNOT _ BELIEVE YOU THINK THIS BEHAVIOUR IS _ ACCEPTABLE?? _ CLASS STARTS  _ TOMORROW-” _

“I Know, I Know, When will I Learn,” Noah said in his usual monotone, “Please, Courtney, Tell Me What I’ve Done Wrong So That I May Improve.”

Cody stared at him, with a questioning Brow, before Noah held his phone out to him. 

He frowned, shaking his head, pleading with this man, but all Noah did in response was push the phone more into his face. Cody winced as he heard Courtney’s screams from the speaker,  _ “Noah, Please-”  _ he whispered. 

“ _ Shhh, Let It Happen-”  _ Noah whispered back, sliding his phone into Cody’s hand.

Cody reluctantly put the phone near his ear, grimacing as his friend scolded Noah through Him.

Noah flashed him a thumbs up as he slid out of the car, glancing around and taking in the environment. 

Cars were parked all around, but he didn’t see anybody else out in the lot. He adjusted his Orange cardigan, before leaning against his car, waiting for Cody to join him. 

35 minutes passed before that Happened. 

Noah turned to him, now sitting on the trunk. “It’s About Time.”

Cody responded by throwing his phone back at him. 

The device fell lamely in his lap, “Rude.”

Cody stuck out his tongue, before Noah continued, “Are they coming Down to help?”

“WELL, If You MUST Know,” Cody spoke matter-of-factly, jumping up to sit next to him, “Courtney and Emma are at the Library Studying, and they Said if ‘We Wanted Help We Shouldn’t’ve Came Late’.” he explained with his hand on his hips, as if to imitate the Girls.

If Noah rolled his Eyes any Harder they would have fallen out of his head, “We’re Not  _ Late.  _ Classes Don’t Start Until Tomorrow.”

Cody shrugged, before adding “Also, Emma wanted me to Tell  _ You _ that She Called You a Liar and She Hates You.”

“What? I am Not.” He said as he leaned his back against the glass, crossing his arms, offended.

“She said that You Told her You’d be on Your way Once I Got There.”

“And I Did.” He explained, “She Didn’t Ask WHEN You’d Get There. Not My Fault it was Four days after she Left.”

It was Cody’s turn to Roll his Eyes, “Ah, Yes, CLEARLY You Are In The Right.”

“I’m glad You Agree.”

* * *

After sitting on the trunk for just long enough for it to be considered Procrastinating, Noah and Cody began to grab their boxes. They were filled with Clothes and Hygiene Supplies, but most importantly they had Their Computers and Gaming Systems.

There were Five boxes in all, and Cody was holding one. He stood with it , halfway up the stairs to their shared room, with his Keytar strapped to his back. Cody wore a Polo Style shirt, that was an Eggshell White with Pine Green sleeves and Collar, it had two Horizontal stripes of the same color. He had baggy jeans that were almost too long on him, and he had many bracelets, some of which were silly bandz, But his most important Accessory was his Brick Red medical Alert Bracelet. Something he had put on while he stood though, was an unimpressed and exhausted expression. 

“Noah,” he started, his eyes desperate, “Please, Just Carry one at a Time. I’m Begging,”

“Then Beg.” Noah was very slowly side stepping up the stairs, the other four boxes stacked carefully in his hands. He wobbled slightly, but he did not Give Up. 

Though He Probably Should.

Noah had a very Consistent Habit of carrying Too Much. You See, the more you Carry, the less trips You have to Take, which is less Walking, Which is where Noah Stopped Listening.

“You Know,” Cody leaned against the wall of the stairway, judging Noah in a way only achievable by someone who has been dealing with him since Daycare, “This is Probably more Work in the Long Run.” 

Noah Ignored this, as he pushed passed him, “Out of My Way, Twink.” 

“Ya Know, If Someone gave you Wax Wings and Told you Not to Fly Too High, You’d make a Beeline for the Sun.” 

“And I’d Stick The Landing, too.”

“I Can’t Wait For Your Hubris to Finally End Your WHOLE Career.” 

“And I Can’t Wait For The Day You Finally Shut Up.”

Before Cody could explain that that day would Never Happen, a large man came up the stairs, “Scuse me! Sorry!” he punctuated his sentence with a chuckle. 

“Oh, hey, My Bad,” Cody maneuvered so that this stranger could pass, “NOAH FENCE, GET YOUR RECTANGLE BUTT OUT OF THE WAY!” 

“Stop Calling me a Rectangle, Shovel Head-”

Before Noah could do anything, which, to be fair, he probably wouldn’t have, the Two top most boxes were removed from his stack. He looked up, Confused, only to see who he assumed Cody was talking to. “Hi! You Need Help?”

This man was big, Horizontally and Vertically, and he had a lopsided smile to match. He was some kind of Jock, if his sports themed attire was anything to go by; not that Noah nor Cody could tell you what sport it was for. He had a Messy Blond Mullet and dark Green eyes, that would almost pass as black if you Weren’t paying attention. 

Kinda Like How Noah Wasn’t.

Noah frowned, “Uh. Hi. Can I Have my Stuff back.”

Cody pushed his friend up the stairs, “What he MEANS is, Yeah! That’d Be Great!”

“Awesome!” the Stranger smiled, “I’m Owen, by the Way!” 

“And I’m E-Scope!” 

Cody and Noah jumped, before turning back to Owen, surprised to find someone hanging onto Owens back. Someone with shoulder length Fiery Curls that looked more like a mess than a hair do; They also had green eyes, but unlike Owens they were hard to miss.

Cody laughed nervously, as Noah rolled his eyes, “I Guess we’re introducing ourselves,” he spoke dryly as he continued up the stairs. “I’m Noah. He’s Cody.”

“WOW,” E-Scope smiled at him, but he didn’t see it, “You Must Be a RIOT at Parties!”

“I Don’t Go To Parties.”

“Shocker-” 

Noah stopped and looked at them, catching the mischievous sarcasm in her voice, only to see that their Freckled face matched. He scanned her for a moment, taking in her obvious chaotic energy, before taking his shot, “Weird, I Didn’t know they Allowed Animals in here.” 

“I Was thinking the Same thing.” Her smile was playful yet Taunting, and Noah would be lying if he said he wasn’t having fun.

Something Owen missed, probably thanks to the Fact that he was never good at expressing himself Tonely. 

Or Facially.

Or…

At All.

The perceived hostility made Owen visibly uncomfortable, before he interrupted, and addressed Cody, “I Like Your Keyboard!” he chuckled, “It has Nice Colors!” 

Cody paused for a moment before catching up in the topic change, “Oh Yeah! I Painted it Myself! I Was Gonna go with Trans Colors, but the Bi Ones Felt More Rock n’ Roll!”

Owen laughed, a habit he seemed to have, “Totally!” 

“Codyyyyyyyy,” Noah interrupted, “It’s a Doooorrrr.” 

Cody looked at him, “Yeah, Rooms have those.” 

“Opeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnnnnnn” he whined very maturely. 

Cody stood there for a moment, with his single box, Staring at his best friend and his two Boxes. 

He Smiled, “No.”

“I Can’t Believe You’re Doing this To Me.” Noah said, “I’ve Done Nothing Wrong Ever.” 

Before Cody Could correct him, and List all the Things wrong he’s Done just Today, E-Scoped leapt off of Owen shoulders like a rabid monkey. 

“IZZY’LL DO IT!!” She exclaimed, charging at Noah and stealing his lanyard, which hung from his pocket, before quickly unlocking the door and Bolting in.

Cody and Noah starred in an Uncertain bafflement, while Owen continued in, unphased. 

The two exchanged a look, before Cody went to Owen, setting his box on the kitchen Table, “Who’s Izzy?” he whispered.

“Oh! They Are!” Owen nodded at E-Scope, who was currently exploring the bedrooms, before adding his boxes to the table. 

“But I- I Mean, They-!” Cody stumbled in his sentence before settling on, “What?”

“Izzy has, like, Five Names.”

“You Can have More than one Name??!”

“Yeah!”

Noah butted in from where he now draped himself on the Couch, “Name One Person who Has More than one Name.” he commanded.

Owen stopped to think, before sagely answering, “Izzy.”

Noah didn’t have time to comment, before a pillow slammed into his face, “THE BEDS COME WITH P I L O W SSSSS!!”

He sprung up angrily, readjusting his Maroon glasses as Izzy laughed at the exchange. Noah did not See the Humor in it.

“Alright, as much as I Hate being around New People,” he began, “I Think it’s Time for You guys To Get Out.”

“Oh, Uh” Owen frowned, “Sorry…”

E-scope stuck out her tongue, before reclaiming the pillow and heading for the door. 

Owen followed sheepishly, “Right, well, Uh,” He rubbed the back of his neck, “Talk to You Laters, Neighbors!” he chuckled.

Cody smiled and waved, “Definitely! Sorry About Him. He’s Just-” he searched for an excuse, “Like that.”

Owen gave a small smile in return, before shutting the door behind him.

Cody walked over to Noah, who had returned to his reclined position, before flicking his giant dumb Forhead. 

“OW!”

Cody glared down at him, “ _ THIS  _ is Why You Don’t Get Invited to Parties.”

“And what’s Your Excuse?”

Cody opened his mouth, before Shutting it. He turned to the un-ransacked Bedroom, “Dibs on the Bed with a Pillow!”

“Codyyy, Nooo!” he whined.

“Consider it a Punishment For Your MANY Sins.” he said before shutting his bedroom door.

Noah stared at the closed door for a moment before shouting “AND  _ THIS  _ IS WHY  _ YOU  _ DON’T GET INVITED TO PARTIES!”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't Worry Guys, Noah is gonna become friends with Owen and Izzy, he's Just Bad at first Impressions-


End file.
